carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Navy
The Royal Navy of Brunant (Realmarine) is the Naval forces of the country. History The Royal Navy was started in 1613 when King Adrian I commisioned the Koningin Marie. This was the foundation of the Royal Navy. The Brunanter navy was very small, as the kingdom had little funds to spend on new ships. By 1660 there were seven ships serving under the Brunanter flag. The navy first saw action on June 22, 1663. At Grijzestad harbor, rebels captured a ship and another defected, and they then turned fire on a third ship that remained pro-royalist, sinking it. Brunant's first European action was during the War of the Quadruple Alliance, where two Brunanter ships were soundly defeated by the French on their way to Roses in Catalonia in 1719. Brunant's navy was expanded in the 1740s with the construction of the Pabella and Sint-Ines; these two cost over 1,000,000 Thalers and nearly bankrupt the state were it not for private loans. The navy saw further action during the Franco-Brunanter War, where several ships were lost to French and Libertan ships, mainly at the Battle of Roodstad. Most of Brunant's Royal Navy managed to flee to Egypt following the German invasion in 1941 and saw minor action during the war. The navy was reduced in size throughout the 1950s and 1960s and has since remained a small force equivalent to a coast guard. The Royal Navy has not seen any action since 1945, though the fleet has been maintained. In 2014 the navy was put in military readiness, with the R.S. Middleton and a helicopter being sent over to Plains and Newhaven in Lovia in assistance with regards to an invasion by Burenia and it's allies. As of June 1st Brunant's contribution to the Multinational Task Force in Lovia has consisted of 92 navy sailors and two ships, assisted by four pilots and helicopters of the Royal Naval Flying Corps. This was the maximum contribution of personnel provided by Brunant, and by the end of July the first naval personnel returned to Brunant. No military personnel were killed during the fighting, though Medical Officer Aleida Heymans was wounded during a naval exchange and later died. Together with Libertas, Strasland and Traspes, the Royal Navy participated in Exercise Unity in early May 2017. Organization The Navy is divided into several groups, the main naval force, technical/support units, the Royal Marine Infantry and the Royal Naval Flying Corps. In total there are 2800 men in the navy, plus a further 180 in a variety of desk jobs. Royal Naval Flying Corps The RNFC is the only aeriel unit within the Armed Forces, comprising some 24 men. Utilizing four helicopters, the RNFC may be used for patrolling Brunanter airspace and territory, search and rescue mission and for transporting supplies to naval ships out of port. They are based at Drenthe Naval Base. Royal Marine Infantry The RMI is a company-sized unit of 200 which serve aboard ships or other naval installations, similar to other Marine Corps units around the world. They are used for the defense of naval ships and installations, and aboard ships for amphibious operations and landings, though not as specialized as AMTACT. Ranks The Royal Navy has eleven standard ranks. The first three ranks in the navy are for non-commanding roles, fleet lieutenants are officers in command of army vessels and commanders are place in comand of the navy's corvettes. The navy has two vice-admirals, which are in charge of the two naval divisions (at Grijzestad and Drenthe) and one Admiral, which is the highest active rank in the navy. The current Admiral is Jan De With since 2011. Additionally, the Queen (or king) has the ceremonial role of Admiral-General (equivalent to Head of the Armed Forces), which is considered to be higher than the admiral. Non-officer ranks Officer Ranks Ships The navy currently has 6 ships; 1 submarine, 1 supply ships and 3 patrol boats. The R.S. Grijzestad is also part of the navy, though it is the flagship. Uniforms Junior ranks Second and First Seaman ranks, Marine Sergeants and Petty Officers wear the naval sailor suit (equivalent to the Royal Guards' Type 2) as standard dress aboard ship and on parades, worn with a sailor cap. A dark blue battle dress (Type 1) is used for members on land postings and on certain ship positions along with the naval beret. Type 3 and Type 4 dress is similar to the Royal Guard equivalents, except with dark blue suits and using the naval kepi. The Type 5 dress is similar to the Royal Guards', except being in white with light blue and employing the kepi. Senior ranks Marine Guards, Sub-Lieutenants and officers use the naval Type 3 dress for most workday uses, though the Type 1 dress can also be used. Type 3 and Type 4 dress is much like the junior ranks', worn with the officers kepi. Type 5 dress is white with light blue and the officer kepi. Gallery Type 2 naval dress.png|Type 2 dress (1st Seaman) Jan De With.jpg|Admiral De With in Type 4 dress Naval officer kepi ca. 1920.png|1920s Officer kepi Naval non-officer kepi.png|Modern junior ranks' kepi Category:Elements on the Thaler Category:Royal Navy